Modern wireless communication terminals are often equipped with multiple antennas and multiple reception chains, e.g., for supporting carrier aggregation, receive antenna diversity, receive beamforming and/or spatial multiplexing. For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification TS 36.306, “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); User Equipment (UE) radio access capabilities (Release 10),” version 10.11.0, December, 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference, specifies categories and capabilities of Long-Term Evolution (LTE) User Equipment (UE), including UEs equipped with multiple antennas.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.